Fast & Flirtatious
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Tony était à l'origine du jeu auquel Pepper et lui se livraient. One-shot.


Tony était à l'origine du jeu auquel Pepper et lui se livraient. Chacun était au volant de sa propre voiture; Pepper conduisant avec grâce une Audi S7 Sportback, alors que Tony avait préféré le modèle au-dessus, une R8 e-Tron d'un rouge flamboyant.

Ils s'étaient rejoint deux jours auparavant à Los Angeles, où avait eu lieu un gala de charité auquel ils avaient (ou plutôt, Pepper) promis d'assister. Tony avait accepté de s'y rendre après de longues et difficiles négociations avec son ancienne assistante et actuelle petite amie, qui pourtant n'avait pas manqué d'arguments sur la nécessité de leur présence. Ainsi donc, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils deviennent simplement des noms et non des visages, il fallait montrer une bonne image, et s'il ne le faisait pas pour son entreprise, il n'avait qu'à le faire pour elle. Oui, c'était facile, mais oui, il avait accepté.

Peut-être avait-ce donc été une manière de faire payer à sa compagne sa petite victoire sur la soirée de la veille (qu'il avait passée à serrer les mains d'inconnus et à admirer de beaucoup trop loin à son goût la robe moulante et ornée de découpes stratégiquement placées de Pepper, qui elle s'était occupée des nombreux investisseurs potentiels présents, dans le but de les sensibiliser à la cause pour laquelle ce gala avait été organisé, et ce avec un certain succès. Tony ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de penser que le port de cette superbe robe y avait fortement contribué...) quand le génie avait subitement accéléré sur la route du retour à Malibu.

Quand ils avaient démarré, ayant refusé les services de chauffeurs qui ne demandaient pourtant qu'à les reconduire, Pepper était naturellement passée devant, roulant à une allure normale, quoique légèrement au-dessus des limitations. Après tout, les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement chargés en événements, et elle ne demandait qu'à rentrer se reposer au plus vite.

La prenant par surprise seulement quelques miles après leur sortie de Los Angeles, Tony, profitant de la route déserte qui s'étendait à perte de vue face à eux, accéléra brutalement tout en se déportant sur la gauche, et se rabattit sans la moindre délicatesse devant Pepper.

_C'est à peine croyable_, avait pensé la jeune femme sur le coup, avant de rapidement se reprendre, et d'écraser à son tour la pédale de l'accélérateur. Alors, il voulait jouer ? Très bien. Ce serait donc au premier arrivé. Elle ne cacha pas son sourire empli de malice au moment de déboîter à son tour furieusement sur la voie de circulation réservée aux dépassements, et de reprendre, non sans une certaine fierté, la tête de la course.

* * *

« Frimeur, » murmura Pepper alors que Tony fit vrombir le moteur de sa puissante voiture quand il arriva au niveau du véhicule de sa chère et tendre. Le sourire provoquant qu'il affichait, ainsi que ce regard toujours empli d'insolence à peine caché par une paire de lunettes de soleil dernier cri n'avaient rien de nouveau, mais sur le coup, Pepper eut envie de les faire disparaître au plus vite. Hélas, sans crier gare, et en une accélération brutale quoique maîtrisée, Tony était déjà loin devant elle.

Il souriait. Ils n'étaient désormais plus très loin du Manoir Stark, qui représentait pour chacun la ligne d'arrivée, l'endroit qu'il fallait absolument atteindre avant l'autre. Tony lança un regard que l'on pouvait qualifier de victorieux dans son rétroviseur, et ce dans l'unique but de narguer sa compagne. Mais elle aussi souriait, un peu trop même. Ce sourire le déstabilisa un instant, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne réalise qu'il ne s'agissait probablement là que d'une ruse, visant à le détourner de son objectif. La route se rétrécissant au fur-et-à-mesure qu'ils avançaient, Pepper ne serait bientôt plus capable de le dépasser à nouveau, et plus les minutes passaient, plus il était convaincu de sa future victoire. Alors, pourquoi ce sourire s'étendait-il toujours sur les superbes lèvres de la jeune femme ?

La réponse à cette question ne tarda pas quand soudain, alors qu'une poignée de minutes les séparait de leur point de rendez-vous, Pepper braqua les roues de son véhicule à droite, et disparut mystérieusement en un crissement de pneus. La première réaction de Tony fut l'inquiétude : le chemin emprunté par la jeune femme ne menait nulle part selon lui, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais testé jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi donc aller se risquer dans un chemin boueux alors qu'une superbe route goudronnée à souhait vous attendait ? Mais Pepper avait quelque chose en tête, pour sûr.

* * *

Quand Tony arriva au bout du chemin, et qu'il aperçut enfin l'immense demeure dominant un océan particulièrement déchaîné en ce milieu d'après-midi, la tension mêlée à l'excitation de cette dernière heure redescendit quelque peu, et il se détendit légèrement. Ce soulagement fut bref.

Car quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Pepper Potts, brillante CEO de Stark Industries, intraitable femme d'affaires, et incroyable petite amie, appuyée contre sa propre voiture, les bras croisés et les cheveux légèrement agités par la brise qui soufflait sur Malibu. Le soleil californien la flattait tout particulièrement, et Tony ne rêvait que de pouvoir effleurer du bout des doigts ses joues, qu'il devinait rosies par la chaleur, et qu'il savait d'avance plus douces que de la soie. Elle était tout simplement divine, presque irréelle.

Alors qu'il coupait le contact et s'extirpait du siège conducteur, Pepper lui offrit l'un de ces sourires à couper le souffle. Il n'y avait dans celui-ci ni mystère, ni malice, seulement de la douceur et de l'amour. Tout ce qu'elle lui donnait chaque jour, et qu'il tentait de lui rendre par tous les moyens possibles.

S'approchant à grands pas de sa compagne, Tony prit un moment pour se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir, elle. Chacune de ses caresses était emplie de tendresse, chaque geste un cadeau qu'il ne méritait probablement pas. Non, il ne la méritait pas. Malgré cela, elle était là, face à lui, et ne fuyait pas l'homme abject et dépourvu de tout sens moral qu'elle avait pu connaître autrefois. Oui, Pepper l'avait changé, et il se sentait infiniment redevable envers elle pour cela.

La jeune femme accueillit d'un chaste baiser la main qui vint se poser sur sa joue droite, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les prunelles emplies de désir de son compagnon. Nul doute que la course automobile à laquelle ils s'étaient livrés les avait émoustillés, l'un comme l'autre. Mais Pepper, d'humeur taquine, était particulièrement décidée à rappeler à Tony qu'il avait bel et bien perdu, chose qui lui arrivait bien trop rarement.

« Ce sera tout, Monsieur Stark ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée par la situation, et par l'usage de cette phrase qu'elle n'avait plus prononcé depuis belle lurette. Depuis le moment où leur relation strictement professionnelle était devenue plus que personnelle.

« Pas tout à fait, Mademoiselle Potts, » répondit-il d'une voix calme mais décidée, avant de s'emparer avec gourmandise des lèvres de son amante. C'était lui qui, après tout, avait commencé ce petit jeu, il était donc tout naturel qu'il le termine. Et la championne du jour réclamait ardemment sa récompense.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Bon, tout d'abord, ceci est un cadeau de Saint-Valentin à toutes les célibataires qui, comme moi, vont passer ce 14 février (et on insiste bien sur ce point : ce jour tout à fait _ordinaire_) à manger du chocolat devant un bon film ;)**

**Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je n'avais pas écrit sur ce couple depuis un très très long moment, mais voilà, l'inspiration est revenue, et ainsi est né ce one-shot qui, comme d'habitude devait être beaucoup plus court à l'origine, mais une fois qu'on est lancés dans le Pepperony, difficile d'en sortir, pas vrai? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis via une review, à laquelle je serais ravie de répondre :)**


End file.
